


Restart Chapter

by eevee44



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Meta, Time Loop, ephraim is aware of his own (im)mortality, the kyle/lute isn't happy (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevee44/pseuds/eevee44
Summary: Ephraim remembers dying.had some thoughts about save states while playing fe8 on an emulator





	Restart Chapter

Ephraim remembers dying. He remembers seeing his friends and comrades die _(loyal to the end, again and again)_. He’s numb to the horrors now.

  


Ephraim watches Kyle, berserked, stab his newly betrothed Lute - once, twice. She has just healed Artur, has her back turned to him, doesn’t see it coming until it’s too late. Someone yells at her to look out, but all it does is give time for Ephraim to helplessly watch as it happens. There’s a horrible pause, time frozen as the lance retreats with a bloody squelching sound as he draws out it of her, only to stab it back in. Lute dies with her love’s name on her lips.

Ephraim makes a tactical decision. They may still turn this fight around, but he knows he’s lost too many men to win the war. He already lost Ewan, Tethys crying and clutching his body, taken out as he foolishly overstepped and into the range of enemy lancer reinforcements _(he was so young and fragile)_. Tethys’s cries pierce the battlefield, over the clanging of metal and steel. Gerik and Marisa cover either side of her, fighting off enemies drawn to the grief-stricken woman, prone and weak and defenceless, grim expressions on their stony faces _(they loved him too)_.

Ephraim has made up his mind. He tells Forde to unlock the door to Emperor Vigarde’s throne room. He charges in, straight for the Emperor, ignoring the druids and dark mages either side of him. Seth cries out for Ephraim to steady back, not to overextend and be so hasty. Ephraim doesn’t care anymore. He looks at the Emperor, who rises to greet him, silent and empty and dead _(like a parody of you | like a reflection of you)_. It’s still scary, the pain, but death itself is not. Seth and Forde cry out as Ephraim lunges forward toward the Emperor, misses, and then the Emperor spears his body.

  


He wakes up again, in his makeshift tent on the way to Grado Keep, awoken by the sounds of Ewan’s laughter as Tethys chases him through the camp ground. This is the third time Ephraim has awoken here. _(This will not be the last.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda proud of this one! It was fun to write :)


End file.
